corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emi Urabe
is a student of Byakudan Senior High School's classroom 2-4, a minor character in Corpse Party (PC), and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Emi is a teenage girl of below average height and above average weight. She has medium long brown hair with a tint of green and green eyes. She wears purple glasses and the Byakudan Senior High uniform, which is a white sailor fuku with a green collar and a red bow, a green pleated skirt, white crew-cut socks and brown shoes. Personality Emi is a naturally charming, kind and plump glasses-wearing girl who radiates of cheerfulness. Mitsuki Yamamoto, Tohko Kirisaki and her have been best friends since first grade. She likes fortune-telling, and was the one who found and told her friends about the "Sachiko Ever After" charm. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party CHAPTER 3 Emi is first briefly introduced in the third chapter's opening, where Mitsuki and Masato Fukuroi talk about her corpse being found with a large wound on her head. They speculate about her being killed by a big man wielding a sledgehammer. Her corpse can be found by Yuuya Kizami and Yuka Mochida's party in the same chapter, in front of the custodian's room. Her name tag states that she died from a broken skull after being hit by a blunt instrument, likely by Yoshikazu Yanagihori. ExtraPreview / Tooth Emi is grouped with Tohko after arriving in Heavenly Host and takes care of her as she's feeling sick at the third-floor lavatory. Shortly afterward, they join up with Yuuya, Kai Shimada, Ryosuke Katayama, and Tomohiro Ohkawa. Ryosuke is badly wounded, however, and Emi is visibly shaken by the turn of events. Kai suggests she goes to look for an exit since she's the one who made them do the "Sachiko Ever After" charm and brought them all there. Tohko however, volunteers to go in her place, followed by Yuuya and a reluctant Kai. They leave Emi and Tomohiro behind to look after Ryosuke. When Tohko and Yuuya return, Emi announces that Ryosuke has passed out from blood loss. Tohko decides to search for Mitsuki and leaves Emi, Tomohiro, and Ryosuke in Yuuya's care. When Tohko returns, she meets Emi, who breaks down and hugs her, announcing that Ryosuke has died. Then they hear Kai's footsteps only to see him slump dead on his knees, stabbed by his own knife. As Yuuya comes to check on the girls, a ghostly girl dressed in red appears. Emi and Yuuya run to the stairs to warn Tomohiro and tell him to flee. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, however, claiming that he's still alive despite Emi arguing the contrary. Yuuya then kicks Ryosuke's body down the stairs to make a point and pushes Tomohiro down there too while he's running past to check on his friend. Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, while Tohko drags a screaming Emi away. However, Tohko refuses to believe Emi when she tells her what happened. Tohko decides to confront Yuuya despite Emi's pleading. Having had enough, Emi runs away alone. |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Episode #5; 『Shangri-La』 In the fifth episode, Sakutaro Morishige, Mitsuki and Masato find Emi at the pool. She is in a state of shock, however, and when Yuuya's name is mentioned, Emi starts to panic. Mitsuki attempts to slap her back to her senses, but she keeps screaming. Emi then yells, "He killed them all!" and runs away, pursued by her two friends, and is killed by Yoshikazu. Episode #7; 『Tooth』 In the seventh episode, Emi is grouped with Tohko after arriving in Heavenly Host and takes care of her as she's feeling sick at the third-floor lavatory. Shortly afterward, they join up with Yuuya, Kai Shimada, Ryosuke Katayama, and Tomohiro Ohkawa. Ryosuke is badly wounded, however, and Emi is visibly shaken by the turn of events. Kai suggests she goes to look for an exit since she's the one who made them do the "Sachiko Ever After" charm and brought them all there. Tohko however, volunteers to go in her place, followed by Yuuya and a reluctant Kai. They leave Emi and Tomohiro behind to look after Ryosuke. When Tohko and Yuuya return, Emi announces that Ryosuke has passed out from blood loss. Tohko decides to search for Mitsuki and leaves Emi, Tomohiro and Ryosuke in Yuuya's care. When Tohko returns, she meets Emi, who breaks down and hugs her, announcing that Ryosuke has died. Then they hear Kai's footsteps only to see him slump dead on his knees, stabbed by his own knife. As Yuuya comes to check on the girls, a ghostly girl dressed in red appears. Emi and Yuuya run to the stairs to warn Tomohiro and tell him to flee. He refuses to leave Ryosuke behind, however, claiming that he's still alive despite Emi arguing the contrary. Yuuya then kicks Ryosuke's body down the stairs to make a point and pushes Tomohiro down there too while he's running past to check on his friend. Tomohiro calls Yuuya a murderer, while Tohko drags a screaming Emi away. However, Tohko refuses to believe Emi when she tells her what happened. Tohko decides to confront Yuuya despite Emi's pleading. Having had enough, Emi runs away alone. |-|CP:BD = ''Corpse Party: Blood Drive'' ''EX CHAPTER 03『The Unconceding』'' Emi appears if Kai chooses to go to his classroom. He spies on her as she is chatting about a girl's fashion magazine with Tohko until they notice a copy of Men's Buckle. They look through it until they notice a picture of Kai in it. Tohko is repulsed, but Emi admits that Kai does look "mighty fine". Tohko says that she would go out with someone gentlemanly and kind, and Emi suggests Yuuya. Tohko gleefully agrees with her, and they wonder what type of girls he likes. Ryosuke and Tomohiro then join in, and the conversation eventually leads to wondering if Yuuya is afraid of something, and Emi says that he was more expressionless than usual when dissecting frogs, and suggests that he may not be good with animals. The bell then rings, and they leave to go to their next lesson, bumping into Kai, who was spying on them for the entire conversation. Emi advises him that he should go too, and hesitantly leaves with the others. The next day, Tohko excitedly shows her the latest issue of Men's Buckle, and to Emi's surprise, Yuuya is on the cover. Tomohiro and Ryosuke explain that Yuuya and Kai had a bread eating contest, and the prize was the cover shot of the magazine. Emi remarks that it sounds like Kai to rush in head first and not think things through. Relationships Emi is shown to be very quiet around others, but is shown to be one who doesn't have trouble making friends but wouldn't completely open up to them, but she will be most open around those she's closest to. Tohko Kirisaki Emi and Tohko are very close friends and attend the same school together. They call each other by their first name and have known each other since Kindergarten. When they arrive in Heavenly Host, their trust in each other dissolves after Yuuya shoves Ryosuke down the stairs and Emi tries to get Tohko to flee. Tohko's faith in Yuuya and Emi's confusion about whether or not Yuuya actually shoved Tomohiro as well (he had not; Tomohiro had panicked and tripped) causes the girls to part ways. In Blood Drive's Extra Chapter Three, Tohko and Emi are shown looking at a fashion magazine in between classes and begin chatting about Yuuya and Kai. Mitsuki Yamamoto Despite them barely interacting on-screen, Emi and Mitsuki are actually very good friends and refer to each other on a first name basis. When Mitsuki finds Emi's corpse in Book of Shadows, Masato mentions that it took him forever to finally pry Mitsuki from Emi's body and get her to keep moving. In 2U, Mitsuki agrees to help Emi during the cooking competition. Trivia * Emi is the only Byakudan Senior High female student that is not playable in any of the games, and the only Byakudan girl Satoshi Mochida doesn't encounter at all in the games, good or bad ending wise * Emi is the shortest Byakudan Senior High student * Emi is a good cook Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) EmiFull.png|Emi's full profile Emi's Emotions.png|Emi's character portraits sheet Emi's Sprites.png|Emi's sprite Emi-corpse.png|Emi's corpse Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Emiboschart.png|Emi's sprite sheet BoS-Byakudan.png|Mitsuki Yamamoto and Masato Fukuroi trying to calm down Emi Emi-BoS.png|Emi in Yuuya's memory BoS-stairs.png|Emi witnessing Yuuya Kizami kicking Ryosuke Katayama's corpse down the stairs with Tomohiro Ohkawa yelling Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash Emi2uchart.png|Emi's sprite sheet Emi-tomato.png|Emi happily presenting her dish for a cooking contest 2U-Emi-mad.png|Emi being under darkening 2U-Emi-closeup.png|Close-up on darkened Emi 2U-Emi-closeup2.png|Close-up on Emi's portrait 2U-Emi-profile.png|Emi's character profile |-|Manga= Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-EMI-1.png BOS-EMI-2.png |-|Misc.= ''Miscellaneous Karuta-Emi.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "ね", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Cps various 06.jpg|Art of Emi and Mitsuki Yamamoto by Sakuya Kamishiro EmiSticker.png|Emi LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Sample Voices ''Corpse Party (PC)'' Appearances |} Category:Students Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Characters Category:High school students Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters